danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Chisa Yukizome/Image Gallery
Character Designs Chisa Chan.png|Chisa's design. Anime Screenshots Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Opening Chisa Color DR3 Opening.jpg|Chisa in the opening. Chisa figure DR3 Opening.jpg|Chisa in the opening. (2) Chisa_color_opening_2.png|Chisa in Episode 06's opening. Chisa_figure_opening_2.png|Chisa in Episode's 06's opening. (2) Episode 01 Yukizome cinema.jpg|Chisa watching her own "death" in a cinema room. Yukizome witnessed her death.jpg|Chisa narrating the story's synopsis. Yukizome wondered.jpg|Chisa wondered if the story will have a bad ending. Yukizome homeroom.jpg|Chisa assigned as the homeroom teacher of Class 77th-B. Yukizome's life insurance.jpg|Chisa showing her life insurances to Hiyoko Saionji. Yukizome's intro.jpg|Chisa expressed her "youth" blood. Yukizome's speech.jpg|Chisa's spirit burned and called her students as "rotten oranges." Yukizome threaten Kuzuryuu .jpg|Chisa threatening Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Hanamura tied by Yukizome.jpg|Chisa tied Teruteru Hanamura. Class restrained Owari.jpg|Chisa and her students captured Akane Owari. Yukizome lurred Souda.jpg|Chisa used a gas mask to approach the smelly Kazuichi Soda. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Chisa and her students visiting the Animal Shed. Yukizome announced Pekoyama.jpg|Chisa told Peko Pekoyama that class has already started. Class 77th.jpg|Chisa gathered all of her students in the class. Yukizome threaten Souda.jpg|Chisa forced Kazuichi to clean the class. Ultimate Imposter attempted escape.jpg|Chisa saw Ultimate Imposter attempted to escape. Yukizome tied Ultimate Imposter.jpg|Chisa managed to tie the Ultimate Imposter. Yukizome called.jpg|Chisa called Kyosuke Munakata after the school ended. chisa juzo and kyosuke attending hopes peak.jpg|Chisa with Juzo Sakakura and Kyosuke Munakata in high school. Episode 02 Yukizome's mark.jpg|Chisa marking her calendar to show her students full attendance. Chisa challenges Chiaki.png|Chisa challenges Chiaki on her belief that she can't make friends with gaming. Chisa scolds Hajime.png|Chisa scolds Hajime for getting down on himself. Komaeda's sickness.jpg|Chisa visiting the nurse's office. Episode 03 Chisa protects Hajime from Juzo's punch.png|Chisa protected Hajime Hinata from Juzo Sakakura's punch. Episode 04 Destroyed gym.jpg|Chisa arriving at the destroyed gym. Chisa slaps Nagito.png|Chisa slaps Nagito after he puts himself down. Chisa's_tears.png|Chisa cries over leaving her class while talking to Kyosuke. Episode 05 Chisa class reunion.png|Chisa is reunited with her class Chisa older Hiyoko.png|Chisa is shocked to see how much Hiyoko has grown. Chisa's_tears of joy.png|Chisa sheds tears of joy during her welcome back ceremony. Episode 06 Asks about hinata-kun.png|Chisa lies to Chiaki Nanami about how Hajime's doing. Welcome Back Party.jpg|Chisa surprised by her students. Juzo_listens_to_Chisa.png|Chisa talks to Juzo about Kyosuke. Juzo_trusts_Chisa.png|Juzo's entrusts his life to Chisa . Chisa_the_spy.png|Chisa looking for information on the Izuru Kamukura project. Episode 07 Juzo_and_Chisa_talk.png|Juzo informs Chisa of the school's current situation, and tells her to be careful. Chisa_in_her_pajamas_.png|Chisa received a call from Koichi at night. Yukizome_and_nidai.png|Chisa and Nekomaru Nidai watch the Reserve Course students' riot. Episode 09 Yukizome brainwashed.jpg|Chisa being forced to watch the Student Council killing video. Yukizome resist.JPG|Chisa tried to resist the brainwash video. Yukizome help.JPG|Chisa lends her hands to Chiaki. Yukizome's smile.jpg|Chisa gives her devious smile to Chiaki. Episode 10 Despaired Yukizome.png|Chiaki sees Chisa's crazy despair filled eyes just before the elevator descends. Yukizome's fake vision.png|Chisa extended her hands to reach Chiaki in a fake vision appeared in Chiaki's execution. Episode 11 Yukizome meet Munakata.JPG|Chisa meets with Kyosuke. Munakata asking Yukizome.JPG|Chisa asked by Kyosuke about Junko's involvement. Yukizome is brainwashed.JPG|The brainwashed Chisa telling Kyosuke that Junko is innocent. Yukizome bid her farewell.JPG|Chisa bid her farewell to her students before she exploded the classroom. Yukizome crazy.JPG|Chisa states that she will always on Kyosuke's side, wanting him to fall to the deepest despair. Ending DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Trailer Yukizome's introduction.jpg|Chisa's introduction. Opening Chisa with the Monokuma bracelet.jpg|Chisa in the opening. DR3 Side Future Chisa Intro.jpg|Chisa in the opening. (2) Episode 01 Future Foundation.jpeg|Chisa and other Future Foundation leaders confront the Remnants of Despair. Yukizome treated Naegi's wound.jpg|Chisa treated Makoto Naegi's wound. Yukizome convinced Naegi.jpg|Chisa convinced Makoto to combined his "hope" with Kyosuke Munakata's. Yukizome's body.PNG|Chisa's corpse fell from the ceiling. Episode 02 Yukizome's corpse.jpg|Chisa's body about to be covered with Great Gozu's coat. Episode 06 Munakata visiting Yukizome's body.jpg|Kyosuke visits Chisa's body for the last time. Episode 10 Chisa despair.jpeg|Kyosuke discovers Chisa had been tainted with despair, and that she had killed the orphans she pretended to find and grieve. Yukizome flashback.png|Chisa inside Kyosuke's vision, wondering when she was tainted with despair. Yukizome snow.png|Chisa in Kyosuke's vision. (2) Yukizome flashback 2.png|The kind Chisa that Kyosuke knows. Episode 11 Yukizome fake apologize.JPG|Chisa pretending to apologize for not investigating Junko Enoshima. Yukizome's sly smile.JPG|Chisa smiling while pretending to be distraught. Yukizome's suicide.JPG|Chisa reaching the chandelier, so she can commit suicide while being brainwashed. Episode 12 Yukizome gives Tengan videos.JPG|Chisa hands Kazuo the videos of The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy and the suicide brainwashing video. Despaired Yukizome approach Tengan.png|Chisa who already became the Ultimate Despair succeed to play her roles in giving Kazuo the brainwashing videos. Yukizome and Enoshima in afterlife.png|Chisa and Junko in a movie theater room, watching the events fold in Side: Future. Junko and Chisa.png|Junko compliments Chisa for basically destroying the Future Foundation. End Theater.png|Chisa reminded by Junko that both of them have already dead. Yukizome's optimism.JPG|Chisa believes that the story won't end in despair and will create a new hope. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Hope 001672.JPG|Chisa's corpse with bandages, visited by Hajime. Official Art Promotional Art DR3.jpg|Chisa's DR3 Figure Poster Art. CharabyTV(1).png|Promotional image for DR3's Future Arc. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. DR3 updated with Chisa's appearance.png|Chisa featured along with the rest of the Side: Despair cast. Recal the END.jpg|Chisa and Kyoko Kirigiri in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future's ending cover. Official Site Chisa's profile.png|Chisa's Future Side profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. File:Chisa_dr3d.png|Chisa's Despair Side profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. Category:Image galleries